wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lelith Hesperax
thumb|Lelith HesperaxLelith Hesperax – Wych, Sukkub, przywódczyni Kultu Konfliktu, największy czempion jakiego widziały areny Commorragh. Jest zdecydowanie najbardziej zabójczą Wychą wśród Mrocznych Eldarów. Rzadko się odzywa, lecz posiada wspaniały aksamitny głos. Jest bardzo atrakcyjna fizycznie, posiada wspaniałe ciało, przez które jest przedmiotem zazdrości jak i również podziwu innych sukkubów. Jednakże to nie tylko jej wspaniałe ciało sprawiło że jest ona tak podziwiana i znienawidzona zarazem. Znana jest przede wszystkim dzięki swoim niesamowitym zdolnościom odbierania życia, które wyniosła do swego rodzaju sztuki. Zazdrosne Kulty Wychów szepczą, iż jej niesamowite zdolności nie są naturalne, że została zmodyfikowana przez Homunkulusów, lub że sypia ona w sarkofagu wypełnionym po brzegi surowicą dającą jej nadnaturalną szybkość i zwinność. Prawda jest dużo prostsza. Jak przystało na prawdziwego drapieżcę, Lelith jest urodzoną morderczynią. Jest zabójczą pięknością która nie ma sobie równych w walce, Lelith perfekcyjnie opanowała sztukę walki wszelakim rodzajem oręża białego. Podczas starcia porusza się z zabójczą gracją, jej ruchy są wręcz hipnotyzujące i niesamowicie sensualne. Tylko najzamożniejszych z pośród arystokratów Mrocznych Eldarów stać na to by móc podziwiać Hesperax w akcji. Opis. Choć posiada wspaniały głos, rzadko się odzywa, ponieważ twierdzi, iż jest wojownikiem i artystą a nie politykiem. Jednakże jej wypowiedzi zawsze są zapisywane przez jej służki i niewolnice. Wśród swoich niewolnic, członków Kultu Konfliktu (ang. Cult of Strife) i innych Kultów wzbudza zarówno podziw jak i zazdrość z powodu swego wspaniałego głosu, ciała jak i umiejętności bojowych. Zawsze, w przeddzień inwazji na realną przestrzeń wchodzi na pokład statku Archonta i walczy z innymi Wychami. Walkę z nimi uznaje za sukces dopiero wtedy, gdy pokona je wszystkie, sama nie będąc przy tym zraniona. Nieraz zwykłe zadrapanie sprawiało, że uznawała taką walkę za przegraną. Lelith jest jedyną z Wych w swoim Kulcie, która nie zażywa narkotyków przed bitwą. Jej niewolnice argumentują, że ich pani nie potrzebuje niczego więcej niż ostrza miecza, by zniszczyć swoich wrogów. Rzeczywiście, mimo iż Lelith jest ekspertem w używaniu wszystkich rodzajów broni z arsenału Mrocznych Eldarów, w czasie bitwy, najczęściej można ją zobaczyć tylko z dwoma ostrzami w rękach. W walce Lelith wykorzystuje zarówno swoje ostrza jak i ciało. Lelith może zabić tuzin swoich wrogów w kilka sekund, zachwycając w ten sposób Mrocznych Eldarów i to zarówno na arenie jak i na polu bitwy. Lady Hesperax uwielbia stawać w szranki przeciw najgroźniejszym istotom i championom będącym przedstawicielami wszystkich ras zamieszkujących galaktykę. Lelith jeszcze nigdy nie powróciła z walki z nie zakrwawionymi ostrzami, czy bez nowych makabrycznych trofeów, które wzbogaciły jej przepastną kolekcję w jej prywatnym muzeum bólu. Wyzwanie Hesperax. (226.M41 wedle kalendarium Imperium) W swej długiej i barwnej karierze Wycha, championka Commorragh stanęła w boju przeciw wojownikom i bestiom z wszystkich ras jakich tylko zrodziła galaktyka. Zgładziła największych zabijaków zrodzonych w Mrocznym Mieście, stanęła naprzeciw wszelkim znanym potwornościom zrodzonym zarówno w realnej jak i niematerialnej przestrzeni. Po dziesiątkach jeśli nie setkach pojedynków przeciwko Wychom należącym do jej rodzimego Kultu Konfliktu jak i do wojowników należących do konkurencyjnych Kultów, Lelith poczuła się znudzoną monotonią walk przeciw wciąż tym samym oponentom. A raczej przeciwnikom tego samego kalibru(większość sparingpartnerów/partnerek Lelith to jednorazowe worki treningowe) Chcąc urozmaicić nieco asortyment swych przeciwników, Lelith rzuciła Commoragh wyzwanie: Oznajmiła, iż wręcz niewyobrażalnie wynagrodzi tego lub tą z pośród mieszkańców Mrocznego Miasta, kto wystawił by przeciwko niej oponenta godnego jej morderczego talentu. A który to przeciwnik zdołał by ją choć lekko zranić podczas trwania ich pojedynku. Na głównej arenie Commorragh odbyły się krwawe igrzyska o rozmachu z którym metropolia Mrocznych Eldarów nie widziała od eonów. Archontowie, Łowcy Niewolników, Korsarze i wolni maruderzy przywlekli przed oblicze Lady Hesperax całą menażerię potencjalnych przeciwników wartych uwagi Wycha. I tak oto Lelith stanęła naprzeciw Championów Mrocznych Potęg, wojowników Astartes z pośród dziesiątków Zakonów, drapieżnych dzikich bestii zamieszkujących najbardziej zabójcze ze światów. Hesperax skrzyżowała swe klingi z najbrutalniejszymi orkowymi Hersztami i Burszujami. Siekała na kawałki tyranidzkie biokonstrukty, spaczone Chaosem pomioty, czy krwiożercze istoty zamieszkujące wymiary kieszonkowe otaczające mroczną dziedzinę upadłych eldarów. Rozsiekała również wiele Ur-Ghuli, Grotesk, czy innych pomysłowych tworów zrodzonych w laboratoriach Homunkulusów. Choć widowisko było przednie a rozradowany tłum szalał na przemian to ze zgrozy to z zachwytu, sama Lelith srogo zawiodła się po okazach jakie przeciw niej wystawiono. Żaden ze stworów, czy wojownik należący do prymitywnych ras nie zdoła podczas walki z nią, choćby zadrasnąć Lelith, czy pozbawić ją chociażby pojedynczego włosa z głowy. Igrzyska miały się już ku końcowi i wyglądało na to, iż nikt nie zdobędzie trofeum i bajecznego skarbu którym Hesperax mamiła lud Commorragh. Wówczas to na arenę przybył Archont, Khargiel lider Kabalu Bractwa Ponurej Duszy i jako ostatni rzucił wyzwanie championowi Wychów. Choć to za wiele powiedziane, rzucił wyzwanie, Khargiel nie zamierzał przecież osobiście walczyć przeciw Lelith. Na arenę wprowadzono wojownika którego Archont z wielkim trudem zdołał pojmać specjalnie z myślą o wyzwaniu jakie Mrocznemu Miastu rzuciła Lelith. Ów wojownikiem był Cadulon, Astartes z Zakonu Żelaznych Rycerzy, dwukrotny triumfator Uczty Ostrzy(ang. "Feast of Blades" Turniej walki urządzany przez Imperialne Pięści w którym walczą wszyscy Astartes z linii genetycznej Dorna) przez swych wrogów jak i przyjaciół zwany „Świętym od Ostrzy” Rozpoczęło się starcie tytanów, walkę któro jeszcze długo wspominano i sławiono jak Commorragh długie i szerokie. Champion Żelaznych Rycerzy okazał się być wojownikiem godnym swego przydomku, a co najważniejsze oponentem skrojonym na miarę samej lady Hesperax. Lelith i „Święty od Ostrzy” przez bite sześć godzin stawali naprzeciw siebie w szranki, dając z siebie wszystko. Lelith była w siódmym niebie tańcząc na granicy życia i śmierci, podczas gdy Brat Cadulon walczył wyłącznie o zachowanie swego życia i honoru w oczach nienawistnych xenos. Klinga estoka Cadulona i sztylety Lelith zderzały się ze sobą z tak oszałamiającą prędkością, iż nawet istoty o percepcji eldarów nie były wstanie dostrzec wszystkich ciosów, zastaw, kontr i fint jakie wymieniali pomiędzy sobą Astartes i Wych. W kulminacyjnym momencie pojedynku Lelith musiała popełnić jakiś błąd, gdyż Cadulon zdołał przełamać zastawę Hesperax i skośnym cięciem rozpłatał ciało na wysokości talii Wycha. Wyprowadzając jednak swój atak Cadulon sam odsłonił się na kontrę i Lelith bezlitośnie to wykorzystała, uśmiercając szermierza Astartes serią widowiskowych ciosów i pchnięć. Cadulon padł na zakrwawioną powierzchnie areny niczym drzewo rażone piorunem. Lelith przez długą chwilę stała nad ciałem championa Żelaznych Rycerzy. Na widowni i w całym amfiteatrze zapanowała głucha, martwa cisza, w owej chwili absolutnego spokoju jaki na moment wdarł się do Mrocznego Miasta i ciszy jaka je wypełniła można było usłyszeć krople krwi które sączyły się z rany na brzuchu Wycha a które ściekały po alabastrowej skórze Lelith i następnie skapywały na podłoże areny. Niektórzy świadkowie pojedynku zarzekali się później, iż widzieli łzy w oczach stojącej nad ciałem Mon-keigh, Lelith. Nie były to jednak łzy bólu lecz wzruszenia. W następnej chwili tłum eksplodował w ferii hedonistycznej radości, skandując coraz głośniej imię Lady Hesperax. W tym samym momencie Lord Khargiel pojawił się natychmiast na arenie, stanął przed obliczem Lelith i w jak najbardziej arogancki jak na mrocznego eldara sposób zażądał, aby Lady Hesperax dotrzymała danego słowa i obdarowała go zasłużoną nagrodą. Hesperax spojrzała na ciało martwego Cadulona, po czym uśmiechnęła się do Archona Bractwa Ponurej Duszy swoim najbardziej promienistym uśmiechem(Ponoć nawet demony z najgłębszych czeluści Immaterium wpadają w panikę na ów widok), następnie Lady Hesperax zebrała na swe palce kilka kropel swej krwi, po czym za pomocą kopnięcia, bezceremonialnie podrzuciła pod stopy Archona miecz należący do Cadulona. Następnie Lelith oznajmiła zszokowanemu jej zachowaniem Khargielowi, iż najcenniejszym darem jakim może kogokolwiek obdarować jest pocałunek ostrzy jej sztyletów. Ku swemu przerażeniu a uciesze tłumu Khargiel zdołał stawiać opór atakom Lady Hesperax przez całe sześć minut, za nim Lelith posłała go w objęcia Tej Która Pragnie. Utracona Zdobycz.(967.M41 wedle kalendarium Imperium)' ' Z inicjatywy samego Lorda Vecta, Władcy Wiecznego Miasta, „niemiłościwie” panującego nad wszystkimi Mrocznymi Eldarami. Siły Kabały Czarnego Serca i jej lennych Kabał, zorganizowały zakrojoną na szeroką skalę, ekspedycję łupieżczą do realnej przestrzeni. Ofiarami rajdu padli mieszkańcy układu planetarnego Thersuis, prowincjonalnego imperialnego świata, jakich wiele w domenie Imperium Ludzkości. Uderzenie było szybkie i wręcz morderczo skuteczne, siły Obrony Planetarnej strzegące Thersuis, zostały rozproszone i zdziesiątkowane za pomocą serii błyskawicznych ataków i odwrotów taktycznych. Słuszniej było by jednak powiedzieć, iż przerażająca większość żołnierzy i milicjantów którzy przeciwstawili się najazdowi xenos, poszli pod nóż niczym ofiarne bydlęta. Gdyż w szturmie na Thersuis wzięła udział również Lady Hesperax, na czele elity wojowników i rzeźników zamieszkujących Commorragh. Tuż po zakończeniu eksterminacji lokalnych sił militarnych nieskrępowani już obecnością żadnych sił, które mogły by się im przeciwstawić, Mroczni Eldarzy rozpoczęli swe wielkie łowy. Ładownie Korsarzy i innych pojazdów transportowych wręcz pękały w szwach, jednak i to nie zaspokoiło żądzy mordu i podboju Lorda Vect’a, najwyższy suweren Mrocznego Miasta, miał bowiem na oku zdobycz dużo większego kalibru niż pospolici Mon-keigh, pleniący się w galaktyce niczym robactwo. Rajd został bowiem przeprowadzony akurat w momencie w którym flota Zakonu Czarnych Templariuszy prowadzona przez samego Wielkiego Marszałka Helbrechta przelatywała nieopodal systemu gwiezdnego Thersuis. Krzyżowcy Dorn’a natychmiast odpowiedzieli na błagalne wołania nieszczęśników zamieszkujących Thersuis. Wkrótce zaprawieni w bojach przeciwko xenos, Astartes, ścierają się z siłami grabieżców z Commorragh. Helbrecht osobiście prowadzi natarcie na powierzchni Thersuis, wówczas na polu wali pojawia się Lady Hesperax i towarzyszące jej Wychy. Sidła które zastawił Asdubael Vect zaciskają się wokół niczego nieświadomych Czarnych Templariuszy. Lelith przybyła bowiem na Thersuis z myślą uprowadzenia Helbrechta, który miał zaszczycić swą osobą areny walki Commorragh. Bój pomiędzy niesławną Królową Wychów, a pierwszym z pośród Templariuszy Dorn’a był jednym z tych pojedynków które przechodzą do legend. Pomimo swych nieprawdopodobnych umiejętności bojowych Helbrecht padł w końcu porażony toksyną która była zdolna porazić nawet nadludzki organizm Astartes. A w której to nasączone zostały ostrza sztyletów Lady Hesperax. Za nim jednak Wielki Marszałek padł bez świadomości u stóp Hesperax, ostatnimi odgłosami jakie usłyszał, były dźwiękami skwierczących infernalnych płomieni i wrzask mordowanych xenos. Gdy Hebrecht powrócił do zmysłów, został poinformowany, przez swych zawstydzonych wojowników należących do jego personalnego Bractwa Miecza, iż został ocalony przed niewolą w rękach xenos, przez upiornych eterycznych wojowników, którzy przybyli właściwie nie wiadomo skąd i zniknęli równie niespodziewanie jak się pojawili zaraz po unicestwieniu lub przepędzeniu Mrocznych Eldarów z oblicza Thersuis. Na odsiecz Templariuszom Dorn'a, przybył bowiem na Thersuis na wpół legendarny Legion Przeklętych. Kilku Czarnych Templariuszy wspominało później, iż widmowi Astartes nie okazali żadnego pardonu w obliczu xenos. Nawet sztylety Lady Hesperax, nie były wstanie choćby zadrasnąć sylwetek, widmowych wybawicieli Helbrechta, choć Lelith walczyła z sobie tylko znanym kunsztem i zaciekłością w końcu nawet niesławna championka Commorragh została zmuszona do oddania pola upiornym Astartes. Tak upragniona zdobycz, którą miała już na wyciągnięcie ręki, wyśliznęła się z jej garści. Wojna o Dûriel. (999.M41 wedle kalendarium Imperium) Gdy widmo zagłady ze strony Wielkiego Pożeracza zawisło nad starożytnym eldarskim Dziewiczym Światem Dûriel. Arcy-prorocy ze Światostatków Iyanden i Biel-Tan ujrzeli w swych wizjach przyszłości, iż dzieci Asuryana zwyciężą nad Tyranidami, tylko wówczas, gdy zostaną wsparci w walce przez swych Mrocznych Krewniaków zamieszkujących Commorragh. Światostatek Biel-Tan wysłał delegację posłów która miała wynegocjować przysłanie wsparcia złożonego z sił militarnych władcy Wiecznego Miasta. Z sobie tylko znanych powodów Asdrubael Vect przystał na propozycje przyłączenia się do sojuszu swych światostatkowych krewniaków. Ze starożytnych bram Osnowy na pomoc „Wichrowym Ostrzom” i „Wojownikom Duchom” przybyła ekspedycja pod przewodnictwem Lorda Sarnaka, jednego z wyższych Archontów zarządzających Kabalem Czarnego Serca. Wraz z siłami Kabalitów, na powierzchnię Dûriel przybył również kontyngent wojowników złożony z połowy Wychów należących do Kultu Konfliktu, na czele ów wojowniczego hufca stała sama Królowa Wychów Lelith Hesperax. Lelith przybyła na powierzchnię Dûriel podróżując na swym osobistym ścigaczu antygrawitacyjnym klasy Jad(ang. Venom), pilotowanego przez Khulo Khalea, jednego z najlepszych pilotów Commorrah. Który był zresztą jednym z wielu kochanków Lady Hesperax. Na wyraźne polecenie Lelith siły Kultu Konfliktu, zignorowały pomniejsze bestie Lęgu, Hesperax przybyła na Dûriel z myślą o pochwyceniu zdobyczy dużo większego kalibru niż pospolite hormagaunty czy gargulce. Zdobywcy najokazalszych okazów mogli liczyć na sowite wynagrodzenie ze strony Lelith która przybyła na Dziewiczy Świat bardziej z myślą łowów niż prowadzenia wojny. Przeciwpiechotne działka na pojazdach Wychów załadowane były bowiem pociskami obezwładniającymi w miejscu ostrej amunicji, rozpryskowe kartacze zostały nasączone paraliżującą substancją sporządzoną przez Homunkulusy z sabatu Hebanowego Żądła. Kult Konfliktu zebrał obfite żniwo nowych „zabawek” z którymi Lelith zamierzała się zabawić na arenach walki Commorragh. Zajęci swym safari wojownicy Kultu Konfliktu, nie spostrzegli jednak, iż gdy przybyli na powierzchnię planety, nie zostały dezaktywowane bramy prowadzące do Sieciodróg. Horda tyranidzkich bestii natychmiast wykorzystała ów fakt i zagłębiła się w czeluściach pajęczego traktu, zmierzając wprost w kierunku Commorragh. Lelith była zmuszona do porzucenia swego polowania, Hesperax wpadła w szał, gdy okazało, się iż aby dogonić sforę kosmicznych drapieżników jej podwładni zmuszeni byli do porzucenia większości pojmanych okazów tyranidzkich bestii. W ostateczności Wychy zapieczętowały w końcu portale Sieciodróg i systematycznie eksterminowały rozproszone w labiryntach pajęczego traktu pojedyncze tyranidzkie mioty. Walka byłą tak zażarta a wróg tak liczny, iż nawet Lelith zdołała zaspokoić swój zdawać by się mogło nienasycony apetyt na walkę. Wychy zdołały pojmać nawet co okazalsze okazy tyranidzkich biologicznych konstruktów, dzień nie był więc całkiem stracony, jednak gniew Lelith nie został ukojony. Po powrocie do Commorragh Lady Hesperax zaplanowała wiec szereg rozrywek w których zamierzała wziąć udział by ukoić swe nadszarpane nerwy. Jedną z przyjemności jaką sobie zaplanowała, miała być kaźń jej dotychczasowego ulubieńca i pierwszego faworyta Khulo Khalea… Uzbrojenie * Kombinezon Wychy – Jest to lekki i elastyczny kombinezon który w roli pancerza spełnia raczej drugorzędną rolę. Gdyż odsłania znacznie więcej ciała niźli go zakrywa, zapewnia za to niezwykłą swobodę ruchów i pozwala Wychowi na stu procentowe wykorzystanie szybkości i akrobatycznych zdolności jakie posiada każdy wojownik Kultu. * Koszmarne Ostrza/Sztylety Wychy – Istnieje wiele rodzajów ostrzy używanych przez Wychy, sztylety Lelith to wykonana na zamówienie broń, wykuta z najprzedniejszych stopów metali. Ów oręż jest dobywany z pokrowców wyłącznie wtedy, gdy jest to konieczne. W futerałach znajdują się generatory pola energetycznego które sprawiają, iż klingi sztyletów przez cały czas zachowują swą niesamowitą ostrość. * Kolce wplecione we włosach – Lady Hesperax posiada wspaniałą grzywę bujnych karmazynowych włosów, tak samo długich jak jest ona wysoka. Lelith wplotła w swe piękne krwawo czerwone, jedwabiste pukle imponującą kolekcję miniaturowych ostrzy, haków i zadziorów. Podczas walki Lelith wykorzystuje kaskadę swych uzbrojonych włosów jako kolejny oręż, dzięki któremu jest wstanie zdezorientować, rozbroić a czasem nawet odebrać życie swego oponenta. * Paznokcie zaostrzone w szpony – Kunszt bitewny Lelith jest tak wielki, iż właściwie nie potrzebuje ona żadnego oręża by zabić swego przeciwnika. Wówczas Lelith atakuje swego oponenta błyskawicznie szybkimi uderzeniami swych palców, wymierzonymi w łączenia i szczeliny w zbroi wroga. Jej zaostrzone na monomolekularnym poziomie paznokcie są wstanie przeciąć nawet najtwardszą zbroję. * Ostrogi – Lelith nosi przytroczone do kostek ostrogi, wykorzystując swe akrobatyczne i gimnastyczne umiejętności Hesperax używa ostróg, by trzymać swego przeciwnika na dystans i jednocześnie zadawać mu obrażenia. * Palownik – Oręż używany zarówno przez wojowników należących do Kultu Wychów jak i przez Kabalitów. Jest to najczęściej długie monomolekularne ostrze umieszczone na broni drzewcowej. * Sieć bojowa – Jest to sieć spleciona z monomolekularnych nici i ostrego jak brzytwa drutu. Dzięki owej broni Wych mógł spętać a następnie dobić swego wroga. * [[Granaty plazmowe|'Granaty plazmowe']] Ciekawostki Lelith jest mistrzem wszelkiego oręża w arsenale Mrocznych Eldarów, rzadko jednak kala się używaniem broni dystansowej, preferując broń białą. Pojedynek pomiędzy Lelith a Cadulonem, trwał nieprzerwanie przez sześć godzin. Natomiast Archont Khargiel zdołał wytrwać w boju przeciw Wychowi przez zaledwie sześć minut. Istniała kiedyś rasa która nazywała się Lelith. Została zniszczona przez Zakon Mrocznych Aniołów. W Imperium jest sektor/układ i planeta o nazwie Hesperax Plotka obiegająca Commorragh głosiła, iż jednym z kochanków Lelith był sam Drazhar. Sztylety Lelith nie są bronią energetyczną, są kunsztownie wykonanymi ostrzami wykutymi z najprzedniejszych stopów metali. Hesperax nie zatruwa również kling swej broni trucizną jak mają to w zwyczaju pozostałe Wychy i inni przedstawiciele rasy Mrocznych Eldarów. Lelith ma krwawoczerwone włosy, starsze źródła podawały, że były one czarne jak obsydian. Całkiem możliwe, iż Hesperax co jakiś czas zmienia swój kolor włosów w końcu kobieta zmienną jest. Lelith miała być nałożnicą Asdrubaela Vecta. Źródła: * Valedor (Powieść) Guy Hayley * Codex:Dark Eldar (5 edycja) * Codex: Legion of the Damned Galeria Sukkub Lelith Hesperax.jpg Lelith Hesperax w swej morderczej krasie.jpg Darkj Eldar 'Hekatarri' Lady Hesperax.jpg Dark Eldar Wychs Kult Konfliktu.jpeg Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Mrocznych Eldarów Kategoria:Wychy